


Treated Like the Others

by SomethingWrong



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Humiliation, Incest, Lies, Object Insertion, Sexual Slavery, Unsafe Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingWrong/pseuds/SomethingWrong
Summary: Morgana doesn't want to be a Lady -- she wishes for something else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags!
> 
>  **Please note I've chosen not to use any Archive warnings!**  
>  (You can read about that spoilery warning/tag in the End Notes.)

~~***~~

Morgana is spread out on the bed, lying on her belly, gagged and carefully tied with her wrists and ankles to the bedposts with unforgiving rope. She’s wearing a tight leather hood with only a hole for her mouth, one that’s usually only worn by slaves. Nervous but excited, she’s waiting for something she’s long wished for but didn’t think she’d ever be able to get.

The witch that had arranged this had seemed more than willing, and Morgana had been too eager to get her most secret wish granted to question their motivations.

The door to the lavish bedchamber opens and closes with a click, and Morgana momentarily tenses, unsure of who entered the room.

“So pretty, laid out for me.” 

The voice is dark - male. She recognises it immediately, and it just confirms that this is exactly what she wants. Her whole body grows hot with want, and she can feel herself getting even wetter than she was just a moment ago.

She pulls the restraints and lets out a muffled scream of mock protest, knowing it’s exactly what he wants when he commands a more or less willing slave for his own enjoyment. He likes them feisty so that he can feel more of a man when he conquers them and fills them with his come.

Suddenly, his hands are on her naked legs, running them up and down, caressing her skin. She knows he likes taking his time with his slaves, and she enjoys it. His hands are calloused from wielding a sword for years and years, but they’re surprisingly gentle.

They reach her cunt, and a finger caresses her opening. She’s so aroused and can’t stop a low moan slipping out from behind the gag.

“So wet for me… But of course you are. You’re just a lowly servant and I’m your ruler.”

Morgana’s whole body shivers as two thick fingers are pressed into her cunt.

“My gods, you’re tight. A virgin, perhaps?” His breaths get heavier. “You’re something different than the slaves I usually fuck.”

I am, Morgana thinks. If you only knew.

He withdraws his fingers and Morgana whines. Soon, though, she feels a wetness spread over her entire backside, and realises he must’ve brought something - an oil or ointment - to ease the process. For a second, she’s grateful. Then she feels how a thick finger is rubbing over her second hole, and she tenses.

The man notices and laughs, delighted. “Oh, I see you haven’t been buggered either. You’re truly a virgin.”

He presses a finger past the tight ring and Morgana suddenly isn’t sure about this. She pulls her bonds again and wriggles her body to get away from the unwanted intrusion, but the ropes are fastened properly and he only seems to enjoy her reluctance. He presses his finger even deeper, then withdraws before repeating it, faster and faster, pumping it in and out. For a moment, it starts feeling almost good but then he pauses to adds another finger, and the uncomfortableness starts over.

When he finally pulls his fingers out, Morgana is relieved. She wanted him to fuck her, not bugger her like a brute.

However, Morgana doesn’t have much say, and something thick and blunt pushes against her arsehole and forces its way inside without any hesitation. It hurts and she can feel herself tear up and let out a small, pathetic sob as if that would make a difference. 

He pauses when he’s fully seated and Morgana thinks that’s the worst of it -- now he’ll be done with it and pull out. And he does, but only to push back it again, immediately. He sets a leisurely pace at first, like he wants to enjoy her as much as possible. His breaths are heavy, ghosting her naked back, and she wriggles again.

“Calm,” he says breathlessly. “I want to enjoy this. You’re so incredibly tight.”

But she keeps struggling, and he places his hands on her shoulder blades and holds her down, presses her into the thick mattress. Morgana can’t help but like how she’s being treated -- it’s not how anyone would ever treat her when she’s the King’s ward, a Lady of the court. Even the pain becomes something more enjoyable for every second. The thrusts get faster and faster and he eventually spends within her for what seems like minutes. While still inside of her, he reaches in between her legs and feels her cunt.

“Still wet,” he says, surprised but pleased, “You’re a real virgin slut, aren’t you? Insatiable now that you’ve had a small taste. Maybe you’re the one I’ll keep and make my permanent companion.”

It’s not conscious, but Morgana moans at the thought of it. That’d indeed be a dream.

He pulls out, and Morgana feels something wet trail down her butt cleft. She’s mostly stayed still and haven’t done much work but feels exhausted anyway.

He’s gone for a minute, and then returns.

“You deserve some pleasure, too. Something to fill that hungry cunt of yours while I… rest for a while. I’m not done with you yet, my lady.”

Morgana freezes, thinking he’s found her out, but he just laughs and hits her arse with his open hand. It stings, but the afterburn is kind of nice, Morgana thinks.

“Can you imagine? No lady would let me treat her like this. They’re all too boring, too careful not to be sullied before marriage. That’s why you’re here. So much more fun. Now relax, and I’ll reward you with what you’ve been waiting for, since I expect you didn’t really want to be buggered -- even if you ended up loving it.”

Something cold, smooth and large presses against Morgana’s cunt. Her body doesn’t care what it is, she doesn’t care. She’s still soaking wet and is so horny she can barely understand what’s being said to her. She just wants to please and to stay in this moment forever.

Whatever it is he’s trying to fit into her, it’s too big, and he uses his fingers to soften and open her up some more.

“Gods, you’re so wet… I really do need to keep you.”

And Morgana relaxes, and the object is slowly worked into her cunt as he applies a little more force to it. It’s not made for this, Morgana can tell, but although it hurts, it also feels good to be used like this, being humiliated like this.

He moves the object out of her and pushes it in again, but he keeps it slow, as if he understands he needs to take more care than when he buggered her.

It’s not until Morgana moans and pushes her body back towards him to the best of her ability does he seem to realise she loves this and she wants more -- so much more. He chuckles to himself and pushes the object in as far as it goes and leaves it there.

Then he reaches up and kisses her back gently. He does it again, slowly, teasingly, works his way up, and Morgana’s cunt clenches around the object inserted into her and she screams behind her gag that he better stop this ridiculousness right now and just fuck her. But he doesn’t understand, or chooses not to. He caresses her right ear, and then his strong hands gently closing around her neck quiets her momentarily.

“Like that, huh?” he whispers, and she wishes she could answer that yes, yes, she does. She wants to feel his hands on her and in her forever -- for the rest of her life. But her gag is effective, the slave hood does its job in covering her face, and she can’t convey her pleasure in any other way than to moan and writhe.

“Maybe I should leave you here for a while? Like this, humiliated… with a wine bottle up your cunt and my royal sperm leaking out of your arse?”

Morgana clenches around the bottle and shivers. A whole wine bottle?

“Maybe there are other people in the castle that need to see you like this? Maybe they’d like to give you the treatment you really deserve? The courtiers? Or should I maybe call in the knights and they can take their turns to fuck you? They’re young and strong and can keep your hungry cunt busy for a good while… Or maybe I should give you to Arthur?”

The mention of her brother makes Morgana groan. To be taken by both her father and brother… 

“He’d need a good slave that can take all his sperm and energy. And, technically, you’re still a virgin. Should I save you for him to sully?”

Morgana pulls at the ropes, rambling behind her gag, thinking that she wants them both to take her, to have her. She doesn’t want to be herself anymore, she just wants to belong to Uther -- an object for him to rule over.

“I don’t think I need to remove your gag to understand your willingness to submit to him as well as me… You really are like no one else I’ve had.”

There’s a pause, and he pulls the bottle out of her and goes to untie her bindings. She can’t move, afraid he’ll take her hood off and never wanting to speak with her again when he realises it’s her and what she’s done.

But he pulls her up from the bed without removing her hood, pushes her down onto her knees, pulls her arms behind her back and ties them together. Then he secures the rope to a bedpost behind her and removes her gag. The position of her arms forces her to stand with a slight bow.

“Do you want Arthur?” he asks, and Morgana barely takes a breath before answering, “I’d rather serve Your Highness.”

Uther groans. He pushes his groin into Morgana’s face, and -- blindly -- she tries to find his hard cock. Impatient, he pushes it against her lips, and Morgana opens her mouth and takes it in. It feels right on her tongue - heavy, but not long enough for her to choke on it. It tastes salty, like sweat, but it also tastes of something else, something she’s never had before. Something she instantly gets obsessed with and wants more of.

She swallows around the cock, and Uther grabs her head with her two hands and guides her head back and forth to please him.

“Tongue,” he orders, and Morgana shivers as she flicks it tentatively, trying it out. When he lets out a small pleased sound, she gets braver and swirls it around the length. That seems to be a nice sensation, because Uther stills and lets Morgana continue doing it. She breathes heavily through her nose and revels in the feeling of being wanted and used.

She’s so into it, she doesn’t notice how Uther slowly and carefully undoes the hood lacings. It comes as a surprise to her when he pulls his cock out of her mouth, like she wakes up from a happy dream.

“I want to come on your face, slave,” he says and takes a firm grip on the leather hood. She can hear him work his cock roughly with his other hand. He must be close.

“No…!” she says, suddenly terrified.

She is blinded by the early morning light shining in through the window when her face is revealed, and then Uther pulls grabs her hair and pulls her head back, and shoots his load on her face.

And then everything stills. Morgana doesn’t dare open her eyes to look up on Uther. She can still hear him panting heavily after the orgasm.

She holds her breath.

“M--morgana?”

~~***~~  
END  
~~***~~

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warning: Uther is unaware of who he's fucking, which could be interpreted as non-con.


End file.
